NaLu love!
by maya-chan14
Summary: Whenever Natsu and Lucy are something more for other people. Beware of the fluffiness I'm going to place in future chapters!
1. loving each other

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

_Words are said for a reason, which soon morphs into something more..._

We all know how Team Natsu was formed right? Natsu and Happy intruded Lucy's apartment the next day after they helped Macao from the Vulcan trouble he had. But, Natsu and Happy had said they wanted Lucy to be 'part' of their mission only to be a decoy of some sort during the Everlue mansion mission they did. And so on... Although no one knew at first, but a certain white haired take-over bar mage had seen certain changes on a certain fire dragon slayer mage's behavior.

Her trained eyes had seen how the boy moves around the new member of their guild. The young blonde with adorable doe-brown eyes had a certain spunk in her that made everyone in the guild like her in their own accord. On their own individual first impression on her. She was pretty, cute for some and adorable to others. To the fire mage? She was labeled as a 'weirdo'.

With all her years of growing up with the boy she had never seen him actually join others on missions, nor him inviting them to join whatever mission he would be taking on. He and Happy was the only team that she knew that time, but with the appearance of a certain blonde named Lucy. The two(mostly Natsu) had immediately invited her to be a team with him and Happy. Mira had already gotten the gut feeling that time, but she was certain the fire mage didn't, it made her grin. He unconsciously held possession of the girl he had brought with him to the guild. He'd go spouting all about nakama this, nakama that. But the word nakama would always strike something in his eyes whenever he pertained it to his new teammate.

* * *

"Lucy! Let's go on a mission!" Natsu said as he spotted the blonde by the bar with Mira, who was wiping a glass. Turning around her eyes twinkled at the mission in thought of a huge amount of jewels, "Okay!" She exclaimed, hopping out of the stool, stopping in front of him for a minute. "Ehh? Where are the others?" She asked, her head tilting to the side in a cute way. Inwardly Natsu bit his tongue, his mind racing with the words _'she looks cute'._

"Erza's still on a mission, Stripper got dragged by that stalker girl he always has around" He answered, his arm hooking on her shoulder, steering her in the direction of the mission board. "How about Happy?" She asked after feeling something was missing other than Gray and Erza. "He's out on a little play date with Charle" a grin plastered on his lips.

"Ohh..." She trailed off, somewhat like in a daze. Natsu didn't care, he had thought Lucy was pretty, very pretty these past few days. He was thrilled to know that Erza was on a mission and Gray was dragged to who knows where by Juvia. He took this chance and asked Happy to _not_ join them on this mission. "Then I guess it's just the two of us then!" Lucy squealed running out of his grasps and beaming to the mission board, her eyes immediately raking for a mission that'll have high paying but not too hard. Natsu sighed as an amused smile appeared on his lips, he headed to the bar ready to order himself a fire drink and a strawberry smoothie for Lucy.

"I'm thinking along the lines of _sweeping her of her feet_" Mira's voice snapped him out of his thoughts about Lucy and him alone on the mission. His face heated up, "I-I d-don't know what you're talking about!" he stuttered as he attempted to play it cool. Mira smirk at him, her eyes telling him _I know what you're up to.._

"Natsu! I found a mission! Let's go!" Lucy said as she waved a flyer in front of him. she skipped over to Mira to have her stamp it, and then headed out the guild. Her smile never left her lips. Natsu's onyx eyes watched her figure get smaller and smaller the farther she go. "H-Hey! Wait for me!" He wailed bolting after the blonde, a grin soon stretching on his own lips. Mira who had watched Natsu for a long time saw him finally starting to act like a man little by little.

"I should start planning their wedding" She told herself, giggling at the thought.

* * *

"Lushiiii! Help pl-please..." Natsu whined in between throwing up and holding his stomach in. Lucy giggled at his sorry state, "Alright, but don't throw up on me" She warned, her gentle hands held his head and placed it on top of her legs. Soon her fingers were in his hair, massaging his scalp ever so slowly. Natsu's ragged breathing turned into even and relaxed. His eyes stared up at her own brown orbs, a sweet smile on his lips.

"Thanks Luce, you're the best" He said, nuzzling affectionately on her stomach. He breathed in her delicious and addictive scent, he loved it. He loved her. "That tickles" She giggled, her hand momentarily stopping from its massage on his scalp, in response Natsu nudge her to continue.

"Love you Luce" He said, nuzzling once more on her stomach when he felt his face heat up as the blood rushed up to form a blush.

Silence.

Had he ruined their friendship? That wasn't good. What if she didn't like him back? He'd- Feeling warm lips on his forehead made him snap out of his momentary malfunction. "Silly... I love you too" Lucy said, smiling sweetly down at him, a cute giggle escaping her lips as soon as she saw his ridiculously adorable happy face.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

So sorry for not updating guys! I've been busy with school! I wanna get high grades because by the end of our 1st semester I'm aiming for an average of 1.5 to get a scholarship XD so yeah no regular updates here fellas, only random updates.

Also I think I rock one-shots, everyone who agrees say AYE! So I'll be writing one-shots until sem break. I hope everyone awaits my return! In the meantime, please induce yourselves with my other nonsense stories!

Review ne?

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **Avid NaLu supporter has written this story with respects to the original story creator :D ◄**

**Please Support my other story **_**'Your Majesty' & 'Natsu's pet'**_

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	2. Anything

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

_Simple things always have something special about it…_

"What's got you so down to bring that frown on your sweet face Lucy?" Mira asked the slumped, lazy looking blonde on the bar. Lucy looked like a sad little girl in the eyes of the motherly-figure of their guild.

"Rent~ Mira my rent~" Lucy whined, burrowing her face on the hard wooden bar after her obvious distress. The young mage not noticing the approaching blob of pink heading her way, but the keen blue-eyes of the oldest take-over mage twinkled in delight.

"I'm going to get evic-" A muscular arm slammed a piece of paper in front of her. The familiar black wristband gave the identity of the boy standing just beside her. "Luce~ let's go on a mission!" Natsu's joyous voice instantly got her sitting straight up. Her doe brown eyes blinked up at those familiar onyx eyes of her best friend, a cheeky grin already plastered on his lips.

"Natsu…" Lucy trailed off. Her tone earned a confused look from the boy, but effectively surprising him when she launched herself on him out of the blue. "Thank you~" She squealed, her arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him close to her. The pink-haired boy grinned wider at the gesture of the girl holding onto him; in return he too, wrapped his arms around her curvy waist, lifting her off the ground in the process, a chuckle escaped his throat.

"Geez… you weirdo, everyone's looking at us now" He said, snickering when he felt the girl in his arms stiffen. True enough majority of the people inside the guild had their eyes on them, and by majority he meant everyone. Even the master himself was in the room and not in his office, the Raijinshu Tribe was also present, Bixslow teasing a blushing Lisanna, who Natsu wants to point out, is giving him a teasing smile much like what Mira and Levy are sending him. Or were those teasing smiles for Lucy? However Gajeel and Gray were obviously smirking at him.

"Uhmmm…" He heard Lucy mumble, slowly she un-wrapped her arms off him and stared at the floor like it was the most interesting thing at the moment. He chuckled at how easily embarrassed Lucy was, but never the less adored her. "Come on you weirdo! The mission waits!" He hollered, slinging an arm over her shoulder and steering her to the guild's doors.

Just when they reached the door, Lucy finally spoke again. "Thanks Natsu" She said, smiling up at him. Natsu looked down at her, a heartwarming smile spread on his lips. "No problem Luce" He answered back, kissing the top of her head. "Anything for you"

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Hey! I'm still alive guys~ just so busy with school! Stupid major subject! Well anyway I just posted a chapter up to let everyone know that I'm still alive, and am _still_ getting everyone's reviews from time to time.

Well that's all for now, I hope you guys liked this shitty chapter of mine~ toodles!

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **An Avid NaLu supporter has written this story with respects to the original story creator :D ◄**

**Please Support my other story **_**'Your Majesty' & 'Natsu's pet'**_

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	3. Natsu's joy

**ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

_The most interesting thing in my eyes is only you..._

A groan escaped his lips, his eyelids fluttered open revealing those familiar onyx orbs he held. Making a move to stretch, he stopped. Feeling some pressure on his arms made him look down, a smile gracing his lips when he saw the source of the pressure he felt. The bundle of yellow- no, gold-ish hair, porcelain pinkish-white skin the girl cuddling him, had him feeling a sense of calmness. Unconsciously his hand started twirling a lock of her hair, some that fell on her face made him move them out, his eyes never leaving her peacefully serene face.

How was he so lucky to wake up with the presence of such a magnificent girl in his arms? Her smiles would always brighten anyone's day. Those chocolate orbs she had would have you melting inside and maybe out, just by a mere look from her. What more if she stared? Her kindness... was one of the rarest much like the kind of mage she is. She'd help one in need, even when she herself doesn't have enough for her own. She would always put everyone else before herself, and that was what made him worry every time. But, he wouldn't complain about it, maybe sometimes he would; but that only made it his sole mission to take care of her.

"You're staring again, Natsu" Said a familiar voice, along with his signature snickering at the end. In return Natsu scoffed at him, "Shut up Happy" he added. Happy once more snickered at his foster father, he watched him watch the girl sleep, before he brought out his wings and flew out of the apartment, well not before...

"He lliikeess her~" Happy teased as he flew out, earning a chuckle from Natsu himself.

Once more Natsu was left to watch Lucy sleep, his hand all the while caressing her cheek. _Kiss her._ A voice said. He blinked, sure he wanted to a million times already, but was it right to steal a kiss from her? _Yes._ The voice answered his question. "Lucy~" He whispered, slowly lowering his head to hers, his lips mere inches away from hers. However, he stopped midway when he felt her move, "Natsu..." she groaned, making the boy lose his breath. She stirred, her eyelids fluttering open to reveal those chocolate orbs he loved so much.

"Nat- *yawn* su?" she asked, blinking up at him that made her look absolutely adorable. A grin instantly spread on his lips, "Good morning, sleepy head" He greeted, patting her head and placing a kiss on top of it. "Mmm... morning" she greeted back, snuggling against him once more. Habitually Natsu pulled her closer, once again placing another kiss on the top of her head.

"What time is it?" she asked, closing her eyes to the feel of warmth he was emitting. "12" came Natsu's reply. Instantly Lucy's eyes widened, bolting up from her bed in alarm. Natsu watched her run around in her room getting her clothes, all the while she was muttering something about 'Erza' 'girls' 'shopping' and 'dead'. Locking herself in the bathroom to take a bath. Natsu stared at the closed door and chuckled out a "weirdo", before he too went out of her apartment.

* * *

"Lu-chan~ You're late!" Levy teased the blonde haired girl. Lucy pouted as she sat at the bar, "Sorry, I overslept" she mumbled. Levy snickered knowing full well why she had overslept, Happy had very much told everyone in the guild what he saw before he left her apartment.

"It's alright Lucy~" Mira said a smile on her face, the rest of the girls around her, also had smiles on their face. Lucy blinked at them in confusion, her head tilting as she thought of a reason why they were acting strange. "What is it?" she asked.

"Aren't you going to tell us about your and Natsu's relationship yet?" Lisanna asked this time, a teasing smile on her lips as she stared at the blonde celestial mage. "Natsu's and my relationship?" she asked slowly. Earning a chorus of nods from the girls. Some of the boys near were listening as well.

"What about us?" she asked again, earning some giggles from them. "When did you guys start going out?" "You're finally a couple!" "Did you guys go on any dates yet? I could recommend some good places!" Were some of the girls answer.

"Were not dating!" She squeaked, her hands on her cheeks as she felt them go hot. They giggled as they watched her, "You don't have to keep it a secret from us Lucy~ We support you two as a couple since day one!" Mira reassured her.

"But! We aren't really a couple!" She whined at them. "Ohh~ she's shy~" Cana teased the blonde, laughing at how cute her reactions were. "Reall-"

"Oi stop teasing Luce!" Natsu voice interrupted the giggling the girls were making. Not long Natsu pushed through the girls and was now standing in front of the distressed blonde. "Natsu! Tell them we aren't dating!" Lucy whined at him.

"We aren't dating..." He said what he was told, "See! I told you we weren't-" "yet!" Lucy gawked at him, Natsu was just grinning at her. "Natsu!" She whined once more.

"What is it Luce?" He asked ruffling her hair. "Tell them we aren't dating!" She barked, pointing an accusing finger at the teasing looks the girls were giving her. "Huh? I just did, didn't I?"

"But you added 'yet'! It's making them have weird thoughts!" She just knew it by the looks they had. "But you're weird, so it's normal" He said, chuckling when she whined louder.

"Nat-" Natsu stooped down fast and kissed her on the lips, effectively cutting her off. "You whine too much Luce" He teased, smiling at her. Lucy however, just stared at him. "Y-you!"

"What?" He asked, confused as to why she was pointing at him. "Y-you kissed me!" She shouted, a blush on her cheeks. "Why the hell di-" once more he kissed her again.

"Natsu! Stop kissin-" chu~

"Stop it!"

"Don't wanna!" Natsu answered, chuckling as he watched her face go pink to red.

"And you say you guys weren't dating~" Levy teased once more, earning giggles from the girls, laughs from the guys, Mira fainting in joy, Lisanna shaking her sister to come back to consciousness and well everyone was just enjoying the sight of Lucy and Natsu kissing. Well more like Natsu kept on following Lucy just to kiss her and Lucy was trying her best to avoid getting kissed, but would always get caught by the fire dragon slayer.

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

And because I'm feeling so giddy over the 7-0 win our school's basketball team won yesterday, my mind came up with another shitty excuse of a chapter. #7dash0 #FEU3

I hope it was worth wasting your time :D until next time! Toodles~

P.S this wasn't what I really had in mind when I thought of the title phrase XD

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**► An Avid NaLu supporter has written this story with respects to the original story creator :D ◄**

**Please Support my other story_'Your Majesty' & 'Natsu's pet'_**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


	4. His attention

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

_Little things can always mean many things..._

"Thanks Mira-chan~" Lucy chirped at the white-haired take-over mage, a dazzling smile on the younger mage's lips. Mira giggled at how cute the girl could be, "You're welcome Lucy" she said back. Lucy let out a childish giggle and soon left the bar to sit somewhere in the guild, her very delicious hot coco courtesy of Mira was placed in front of her, a book she got from Levy already clutched in her possession.

"Ara ara~" Mira mused as she continued to watch the celestial mage start to make herself busy by reading. Mira had an amused smile on her lips when she saw the title of the book Lucy was reading. _Dragons affection._

"Happy get back here!" A familiar boisterous voice was heard from the door. A familiar flying blue Exceed flying fast inside, laughing as he taunted the boy running after him. "Natsu liiiiiiikees her!"

Giggling to herself, Mira went over to the other members that were calling her to order. However, her eyes would still go over the reading celestial mage, and her partners Natsu and Happy that were childishly fighting with each other. _I wonder~_

* * *

"Shut up Happy!" Natsu roared once more at his blue feline partner. Happy however continued to snicker at him. "But you do like her!" Happy insisted. Red colored Natsu's cheeks, "S-shut up already~" He whined, crossing his arms and looking away from Happy. Once more Happy snickered and flew off to somewhere, leaving Natsu to look around the guild.

His onyx eyes landed on the familiar shade of blonde hair that would always look shine brighter when hit by the sun's rays. A cheeky grin immediately spread against his lips as he saw his favorite person. "Lucy~" He shouted, walking or more like ran towards her. Lucy hummed in response not looking at him, but continued to read.

"Let's go out!" Natsu said, sitting beside her. Lucy hummed again, flipping to another page, her eyes focused on the book in her hands. Natsu frowned at the lack of reply she was giving him. "Lucy" he called again. Ignoring the snicker some of the guys were giving him, who were near them.

"Bunny-girl's too much in love with the book than you Salamander!" Gajeel pointed out, a 'Gihe' following his little speech. Although him and some found it amusing for Lucy to ignore Natsu, Levy smacked Gajeel's head, obviously annoyed at how rude he was being. "That's not nice Gajeel! Support them!"

"Lucy come on! Leave that book already and talk to me~" Natsu whined as he slung his arm around her shoulder. Lucy still remained busy with her book, still not sparing a look to Natsu. He pouted cutely, getting giggles from the other girls watching them.

"Lucy~ Luuccyyy~" Natsu continued to whine to his favorite person who was obviously busy with the book to notice him. His pout deepened at her.

"Lucy~" No reply.

"Lucccyyyy~" Still no reply.

"LUCY!" Again still no reply.

"..." "Ehh?"

Finally the blonde's attention was pulled away from the book she was so engrossed in and focused her eyes down on her lap, where a certain pouting fire mage laid as he looked up at her. "What are you doing Natsu?" She asked, her hand getting closer to his head to move it off her lap, when...

"You wouldn't look at me!" He whined. Lucy smiled down at him, now her fingers ran through his hair. "Why should I?" she asked teasingly, amused at how cute he can be when he isn't even trying.

"Because I only want your attention!" He whined, burying his face on her stomach. Lucy giggled at him, "You idiot"

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

2 days of no school! Oh yea! Time to update once in a while ne?

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **An Avid NaLu supporter has written this story with respects to the original story creator :D ◄**

**Please Support my other story **_**'Your Majesty' & 'Natsu's pet'**_

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	5. Pairings

ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ

I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!

Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

Ever thought why people tend to ship from NaLi, NaZa and others to NaLu? Well here are certain reasons why _we_ ship this great pairing.

Let's see...

Natsu different girls around him (Erza and Lisanna). Lisanna as a precious childhood friend he even cried for her when she _died_, while Erza has been a longer friend to Natsu. Before Lucy came in.

Even thou Team Natsu has two girl members (Erza and Lucy), Natsu happens to spend more time with Lucy albeit keeping her safe. Even thou he is scared shitless from the mighty _Titania_.

And the fact that Natsu saved Erza from the Tower of Heaven, well you could say they have more 'romance' related times together. On a side note Erza obviously loves Jellal, a reason why NaZa will never be. Two, Erza is more like a big sister for Natsu. Again voicing out that NaZa will never be! Also Natsu is strong and so is Erza, there's no balance when both are strong. And yes I absolutely am not supporting NaZa! Besides they also look about the same height or I think Erza is a little bit taller than him, so NO!

Now onto NaLi

The biggest discussion is between this couple and NaLu. The thing is I'm certain enough that Lisanna supports them (NaLu). Here's why:

During the S-class trial, Lisanna pointed out to Lucy that _she should stay by Natsu's side. When the comrades he trusts are near him, Natsu gets even stronger_. Plus I vaguely saw Laxus petting her on the head during that Arc. Hence I think she supports them, why would she even hint that to her if she doesn't support them.

Another thing is about that dance practice (Ep. 125) when Natsu was practicing with Lucy he was okay, but when Lisanna changed who was a surprise that her dancing was similar to Erza's. He denied practicing with her but ended up practicing with her much like how Erza forces herself to others.

Now another is about that episode 163. The thing about her running to Natsu wearing that wedding dress was nothing really. I mean she just laughed when Lucy and Loke bumped into Natsu, then ended up with Natsu complaining to Lucy to get off him.

There aren't really that many episodes about NaLi, just a little bit when she came back from Edolas.

And why NaLu of all?

Natsu and Lucy have _had_ many moments together. They are adorable to see together and I'm sure Mira could attest to that. There's the trust and friendship with their relationship, and isn't trust the most needed in a _relationship?_

When Lucy was captured by Phantom Lord (Ep. 21) Natsu came running to her rescue (Ep. 22) And I'm not planning on typing what episode had the NaLu moments ok? There's too many.

When Lucy _went home_ (Ep. 29) Team Natsu came running to _bring her back_. Which wasn't really the case, and I heard Happy say that "You were sobbing too, Natsu", well I can say I saw a blush on his face.

There was also the time when Lucy was sick he uprooted a sakura tree and sent it down the river in front of her house. Don't forget the whole time they had the Hanabi event Natsu was all sad and thinking about Lucy.

Then comes the Edolas Arc when Lucy stopped Natsu to attack the people of Edolas (Sugar boy and what's his name) plus when he was thrown behind the bars and asked where was Lucy, which he didn't like the answer. Let's just say that he gave them an indirect death threat with I'll burn you to ashes.

Then there was the ball when they came back after the time gap they were trapped in Fairy Sphere. Ohh! Have I also said about the Natsu avenging Lucy after her battle with Minerva in the water dome? Well sure he avenged her with his fight with Rogue and Sting, but he go to Lucy after his battle between them. Plus Lucy really trusted him that'll he'll win it no matter what happens.

Anyway Natsu and Lucy has a special bond that happened to grow throughout the series and manga. And I can guess that Mashima is planning on making them an item in the future but for now we, the fans, are entrusted to support which ever pairing we like.

And as for me I love and fully support NaLu!

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

Maya's shout out corner!

And once again NaLu's relationship has bugged me because I'm really _really_missing the anime! When will they be back? ;(

Trololo! It's too hot! Well here's another drabble of mine~ By the way, the next chapter for 'His Obsession' is under the process of typing.

Reviews ne?

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

Please Support my other story_**'His Obsession' & '20 days of separation' & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^

｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡


	6. Someone like you

ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ

I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!

Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

We've known Erza for being down right blunt most of the time. Although ever since the first encounter with her and Lucy well she was asked to guard Gray and Natsu by Mira. Now the time they fought against Eisenwald, they were mostly acting like a team. And yes Erza had just noticed it at some point when she suggested a mission to Lupinus.

They've formed a team with 4 members well 5 if we include Happy. And yes the three are destructing machines which leaves Lucy the most level headed person in their team, to _try_ and keep the three out of trouble. Although she fails miserably at it, she still loves the three idiots.

Sure she was happy to be included in the strongest team in Fairy Tail, she still had her doubts. And quite frankly Natsu might have indirectly confessed to her that time.

"But do you really want someone like me?" Lucy asked doubting herself. Out of the blue Natsu downright proclaimed, "Not someone like you…" He leaned in towards her, an encouraging grin on his lips, "Someone that _is_ you_,_ Lucy!" Gray could be clearly seen watching the two. Of course Happy agreed with an "Aye!".

"Without you, things just wouldn't fit right, you know?" Natsu added, grinning widely at her. While Lucy processed the words, she didn't know that she was already slightly blushing. And get this I'm sure Mira heard it and was already thinking. _They're gonna be a couple one of these days._

See? Even Natsu could say the most romantic things even if it's friendship wise. I'm sure his indirect confession will one day be known and understood by the blonde herself. They're just too cute not to be considered a couple, ne?

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

Maya's shout out corner!

The power of NaLu! By the way… this is episode 30, haha! Although it was short, it just remained in my head. So what better way to show everyone that NaLu had started a long time with these kind of chapters ^^

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

Please Support my other story _**'Your Majesty' & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^

｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡


	7. Dense

ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ

I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!

Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

Ahhh.. She looks so pretty with that smile of hers. Why does she always make the room bright? And here I am staring at her from afar, I'm sure others don't notice it. And who am I looking at you ask? Well there's only one person I'd stare at until I grow tired of, which is never. Lucy.

Lucy Heartfilia. She's my best friend. A blonde haired beauty I tell yah. Her chocolate orbs will hypnotize you without her doing anything. Her smile is dazzling enough as the sun itself. Let's not forget her hourglass figure. Oh trust me I'm not forgetting that at all.

Have I ever said that she's absolutely a sweetheart? She'll take care of you, laugh at those stupid jokes. Ah! I know what you're thinking. Doesn't she always shout at you or punch you? Oh dear friends that's just part of her charm. Yes she'll nag and punch or kick you with those hidden strengths she has but, she'll also be the one to fix you up! Which is also a good thing because when she's close, Oh dear Mavis! She smells absolutely divine. No! Shut up! I know you don't get it but hey that's how dragon slayer's nose works! Why do you think I always want to be close to her?

"Ne Natsu~ you should stop stealing glances at Lucy, she might think you're a creeper~" Lisanna said teasing me as she pointed out what I was doing. I hear Mira giggling as she polished a glass; Erza had a knowing smile while she ate her strawberry cake. Gray that ice bastard was laughing his ass off. Really they're nakama, I love them but, they are absolutely annoying. And yes this is coming out of my mouth, the great Salamander's mouth.

"Tsk. Shut up guys and leave me alone" I retorted as I returned to watching Lucy. Who was happily chatting with Levy about a book, again. I really don't know why she prefers books than me. That weirdo getting all hyped up about a fictional character, when I on the other hand will happily serve her. Now I know you're thinking is this really Natsu? The _NATSU_, the guild's number one destructing machine, that happens to be the densest person alive?! Yes. I'm that _NATSU._

I'll tell you one thing that you need to remember. I'm not really dense. I'm just acting like one. Why? Well because it gives me the advantage on Lucy. She baby's me and I take it like the greedy little kid I am. But, trust me I don't want her babying, heck! I've love to _do_ things to her, at night, in her lovely bed. Oh! Anyway~ as much as I'd love to ramble on about the girl of my dreams I'm going to go back on my previous statement. I am not dense. Period.

Oh! I almost forgot! I love Lucy! Yes the blonde bombshell of Fairy Tail! My best friend and also my secret crush. Well she's my girl and I'm not planning on letting any guy have her. She's smart but I do wonder why she doesn't see that I like her.

"LUSHII~ I don't feel so good~" I whined plopping my head on her shoulder, while my arms wound around her slim waist. Levy looking at me in a suggestive way. I just stuck my tongue out at her which she just laughed at.

"Ehh? Do you want to go home Natsu?" she asked of so softly, completely oblivious to mine and Levy's childish exchange. Damn! I just love how she says my name. And how she always runs her fingers in my hair like petting a cat, which is what she was doing exactly right now. Did I mention that she looked worried? Oh who cares? It's my own little happiness having her sole attention anyway!

"Can we?" I asked pouting, my eyes wide and shiny. Yes a puppy-dog way of mine, I always get her this way. This or using a whiny baby voice.

"Sure, besides I wouldn't want you getting sick now before we go shopping right?" she asked sweetly.

"Wait! S-Shopping!?"

"Yeah! Tomorrow we go shopping! And you're coming with me!" she exclaimed pulling me out of our seats and heading to the door. Okay this wasn't what I had exactly in mind. Lucy and shopping was hell. Always.

"You know what! I actually feel good! So I'll just go!" I said pulling away from her and turning to walk back to my house. Of course Lucy just had to pull my arm back, her hold iron strong. Damn this girl had strength that she doesn't really use in battle. A total weirdo I tell yah.

"You're not going anywhere! Since you're better we'll just go shopping now!" Happily pulling me towards the direction of the shops here in Fiore.

"NO!"

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

Maya's shout out corner!

I read somewhere that Hiro said Natsu actually has feelings for Lucy. So this is how this chapter came into mind.

I am utterly disappointed with myself because I have no idea what to do next with my other stories! So this is why it's time to make drabbles!

Leave a review ne? ^w^

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

Please Support my other story_**'His Obsession' & '20 days of separation' & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^

｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡


	8. Winter

ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ

I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!

Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

Have I ever mentioned that I absolutely hate Winter season? I mean really what's there to like about the season? I think Summer is much better than it.

"Hey Luce why do you love winter so much when you're shivering like a leaf?" I asked my blonde haired partner beside me. We're here at the guild sitting side by side. Well she did sit awfully close beside me. Come to think of it, almost everyone in the guild called for me. Or was it my awesome fire magic.

"S-Shut up N-Natsu!" She said as her teeth harshly bumping against each other. Her teeth were chattering almost all day. Ever since winter started she's been like that. And what the hell was with her clothes? They were thin and almost see-through. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but really she should be wearing thick ones.

"I'll go get you a blanket" I said standing up from my seat and started heading towards Mira at the bar. To my surprise Lucy pulled on my shirt before I got away from where we sat. Her face was flushed, her hands were cold and I could see her lips white. She looked cute but I wasn't going to say that out loud.

"Please don't go, you're warm enough" she whispered softly. I swear her face turned another shade of red as she said those words. Oh~ now I'm starting to like winter.

"Okay" I sat beside her again, pulling her a little closer to me. I thought she would punch me like she usually does, but instead she moved closer like really close that I felt her cold skin against mine.

"Damn it Luce, you're freezing" I hissed wrapping an arm around her waist. I don't really know what came over her but I'm thanking dear Mavis. She slipped her left leg on top of my right leg, pulling herself to sit on my lap, her arms winding around me, tucking her face at the crook of my neck.

"You're warm" she moaned against my neck. I think my brain had froze bite because I couldn't think straight anymore. This girl were pulling on my nerves to the point of me wanting to slaughter her in warm kisses.

"Lucy we're at the guild" I whispered in her ear. My arm wrapping once again on her waist, while the other soothed her hair. She was breathing against my shoulder.

"I don't care you're so warm, Natsu" she whispered snuggling against me. I sighed at how childish she's being with her not caring at all what the guild thinks. And by the looks of the other members who had grinning, smirking and awe-struck smiles and eyes. I could guess they think we're together, which is not. Yet.

"Weirdo, come on let me see your face" I said pulling her away in arms length. Her face was still flushed but she wasn't that cold anymore. Her skin returned back to its original pink-white color. Her nose was still red. Lucy the red nose, I laugh. Although her lips were still a little cold looking. As if she was reading what I was thinking, her cute little tongue darted out to lick her lips.

"Hey Luce need some help with that?" I asked looking at her eyes, then her lips. A smirk on my lips when I see her turn red again. Really she's just too adorable.

"P-Pervert!"

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

Maya's shout out corner!

I couldn't sleep at all! It's 6:30 AM here in the Philippines! and here I am alive and awake! I haven't slept yet =_=

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

Please Support my other story_**'His Obsession' & '20 days of separation' & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^

｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡


End file.
